This invention pertains to a system for the construction of housing dwellings having useable spaces or cavities defined by hexagonal horizontal prisms, two of which have parallel faces lying horizontal so as to define the floor and ceiling of each habitable cavity or space.
Housing of this type is already known and is described, for example, in Spanish Pat. No. 355,954 which describes a procedure for building housing wherein the useable or habitable space consists of hexagonal, horizontal prisms arranged as described above.
The two horizontal parallel walls of the prism consist of a number of similar forged pieces which form the floor and ceiling of each habitable space. In the lengthwise direction, the prism is bounded on either side by two inclined walls consisting of, for example, prefabricated panels.
The structure of this type of housing consists of vertical pillars and horizontal beams. The horizontal beams run precisely along the edges of the hexagonal prisms and support the horizontal forged pieces and the inclined panels, and the horizontal beams are in turn supported by the vertical pillars.
The inclined pillars and the forged piece which come together at any given horizontal beam may be joined in any of several ways, such as that, for example, described in Spanish Pat. No. 438,471, to the same applicant. In accordance with this patent, horizontal beams are provided on one side with a bracket to support the forged piece and provided on the other side with one inclined end step to support each panel.
This prior art construction system has a drawback in that the spacing between the beams which support the forged pieces must be small, since too large a separation would require considerable reinforcement of the forged pieces.
Another problem arising in the construction of housing of the above-mentioned type lies in the fact that the inclined panels which constitute the walls of the habitable spaces rest at an angle on the horizontal beams.